Me or her
by Squishicus
Summary: Takuya finds it in his heart to tell Kouji how he feels the same time Izumi does! Who will win Kouji's heart? Takuya of course! R


Jealousy   
  
Summary: When Zoe denies her feelings for Kouji, Kouji doesn't know what to say, while Takuya has deep feelings for Kouji. Who will win? Man or woman? Takuya of course! Shounen Ai - Takuya/Kouji  
  
Authoress Notes: Mwaha! Nyeh, well, enjoy! Takouji forever!! :D  
  
Written in different perspectives, starting with Kouji's! : D  
  
Normal day at school, normal insane friends, normal idiotic Takuya, normal spaced out Izumi. I need new friends. My name's Kouji, and as of late, Izumi has been following me around...EVERYWHERE. She won't leave me alone. She looks like she wants to tell me something but never tells me. I'm starting to get worried about her but sometimes I don't think I should care.. but she seems to care more and Takuya seems to be ignoring me.  
  
Well, after school one day, Izumi ran up to me and grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. Little did I know that Takuya was watching us.  
  
"Kouji sama....umm....wanna walk around with me for a bit? I want to talk to you."  
  
Finally...  
  
"Sure."  
  
She smiles and took my hand and led me into the forest, where we came upon a beautiful pond. Maybe someday I'll take Takuya here. Wait...what am I saying!?  
  
"Kouji?"  
  
I snapped out of my trance and looked at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Daisuke yo."  
  
I widened my eyes. I thought she liked Junpei! As soon as I finished my thought she leaned into me and kissed me, tenderly, and softly. It felt nice, but it didn't feel right. I had a horrible feeling I was doing the wrong thing. I heard a plip on the ground and turned around to see a boy my age, crying....brunette hair....shining eyes off of the water that was forming. It started to rain as he smiled a little bit. It was Takuya! Is this why I felt so horrible?  
  
"I guess I was too late."  
  
Takuya backed away and ran into the forest. I widened my eyes and ran after him, leaving Izumi alone.  
  
TAKUYA POV  
  
I was too late. This pond was my favorite place to walk around and think about him. I did so because the silence comforted me and the crystal water reminded me of his eyes, which were beautiful. Tears slid down my cheeks. He had Izumi now, he didn't need me. What good am I to anyone anyways?  
  
"TAKU.........TAKUYA.........!!!!!"  
  
I turned around and saw Kouji. He was running after me, probably to start an argument like he normally did. I stared at him for a while and smiles a little bit the tears and rain getting mixed together to show nothing more than a fake smile.  
  
"S...sorry, Kouji."  
  
"Takuya, what are you saying??"  
  
"I won't be able to see you anymore...the more I see you the more I want to be with you, hold you, and love you. I love you, Kouji."  
  
Kouji stared at me like a deer at an oncoming train.  
  
"Takuya...."  
  
"Goodbye, Kouji."  
  
"TAKUYA WAIT!"  
  
And I turned around and ran, ran fast...incredibly fast. I heard Kouji's distant voice but I didn't turn back, I just kept on running.  
  
KOUJI'S POV  
  
No....no! Takuya told me he loved me, and I realize now I love him to. That's the feeling that was holding me back from Izumi. I fell on my knees and tears slid down my cheeks as I was reminded of his happy smiling face, when I would argue with him. This must be why he was avoiding me. He probably thought I'd start another argument like....I normally do. So he was afraid of me? All those times I called him names and was mean to him, he was more offended than I thought?  
  
"TAKUYA!!!!"  
  
----------------  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
KOUJI'S POV  
  
It had been a week since that day when he told me he loved me. Maybe more than a week, but it felt like forever to me. I hadn't been sleeping well and I was never hungry and I was sharper than I normally am. The day he disappeared I went to Takuya's jouse to find angry and scared parents, wanting their son back. I cried as soon as I got home. I'm not the strongest but I knew I could defend Takuya against people like Izumi, which brings us to Izumi.  
  
The day after she invited me over to her house for some tea and we talked it over. She said I won't loose you to that idiot, and ran into her room. I felt terrible, but left her alone because I really don't like her.  
  
As soon as a week in a half passed I ran out into the forest to find a space time vortex opened. Takuya...went into the digital world?  
  
TAKUYA'S POV  
  
I heard Kouji's voice, yelling at me, even through the digital world. It scared me. I got so scared when I finally told him that all I could do was run away. I AM a coward....aren't I.  
  
"Takuya? Takuya! There you are!"  
  
I turned and saw Kouji. My eyes widened and suddenly tears flew down my cheeks as I closed my eyes and opened them again. Kouji walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. My eyes opened and I quickly looked up at him, scared, lonely, and sad. I pushed him away.  
  
"I meant what I said...but you're with Izumi. I don't want to make you unhappy."  
  
KOUJI'S POV  
  
"I ment what I said, but you're with Izumi and I don't want you unhappy?" is that why he ran away from me? So I'd forget about him?  
  
"Takuya, please, don't cry."  
  
"Kouji, over the years all we've done is bicker and argue. We've never said I'm sorry or anything friendly besides teamwork. Nothing. I feel like you really hate me. Like you don't want anything to do with me, so, I guess I just came here because I know we won't fight here, because I thought you'd never get me."  
  
"Takuya, I'm sorry."  
  
He widened his eyes and looked up at me, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I love you too. I don't know why I was so horrible to you, but maybe I was just trying to prove how good I was by cooling you down."  
  
"Kouji..."  
  
"Takuya, I love you so much. So much it hurts."  
  
And I kneeled down and kissed him. I kissed him passionately. I loved him. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. Yet, he pushed me away.  
  
"Kouji, is it true? You love me? Is that why you came after me?"  
  
I put a gentle finger to his lips and kissed it.  
  
"Its as true as I'm alive."  
  
And we kissed, me wrapping my arms around his waist, which fit with me comfortably. He groaned a little bit and leaned into me.  
  
"I love you Kouji."  
  
"I love you too, Takuya."  
  
END  
  
:D YAY  
  
That was fun  
  
R&R  
  
Whats become of Izumi?  
  
She burned and...died. And melted and Takuya and Kouji were very happy people.   
  
So R&R  
  
And don't ruin yaoifulness. I'm watching you. 


End file.
